


A Wish Come True

by AshDragon9871



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Abusive Dursley Family, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Child Abuse, Gen, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart Harry, Voldemort is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshDragon9871/pseuds/AshDragon9871
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life at the Dursleys isn't easy, but everything changes after Hagrid comes for him. Harry meets new friends, starts Hogwarts in an unexpected way and life seems perfect, but is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hagrid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and English isn't my native language, so please be lenient. Also I don't have a beta. Comments are welcome, but I won't blackmail you with them. Flames are welcome as well, I like to stay warm. Don't be afraid to toss your ideas at me as well.
> 
> Italics - memories, text (books, letters . . .)
> 
> I don't own anything or anyone, I just borrowed them to play with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the chapter with the help of Grammarly. The text was changed.

CHAPTER 1 - HAGRID

He still couldn’t believe it. Just two hours ago his life changed irrevocably when a giant of a man broke through the door of the barely standing hut, where they ended up after a week of driving all across the country to escape those mysterious letters.

_The man, who later introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, without any sign of fear bent the riffle Uncle Vernon pointed at him and in the single act made it clear who exactly was the boss here. When he saw no source of light, he pulled a pink umbrella out of his heavy leather coat, pointed it at the grate and suddenly, it lit up with flames._

_Then he looked around until he noticed Harry, who was peaking from the shadows filling the corner next to the fireplace, where he had hastily hidden at the first sounds of intrusions. The giant looked at him for a long moment, while Vernon bodily covered whimpering Petunia and confused Dudley on the other side of the room. Harry noticed that the man didn’t look angry, disgusted or any other way displeased. The look on his face, which was mostly hidden beneath a dark bushy beard and long black hair, could possibly be described as contemplative and his black beady eyes seemed a bit misty as if reliving a memory. Then he smiled brightly and said in deep rumbling voice ‘ **’** **Yeh must be ‘Arry! I haven’ seen yeh since yeh’ve been just a lil’ tyke! Been lookin’ fer yeh fer a while now. We’ve started to worry when them letters kept comin’ to yeh.’’** _

_By now Harry realized the man was there because of him and thought about the punishment, which was sure to come later. He was also seriously confused because no one had ever worried about him before. Therefore he decided to break one of the most important rules he grew up with and **asked ‘** ’ Excuse me Sir, but could you please tell me who you are and explain why exactly are you talking about?’’ He tried to put his inquiry as politely as possible, remembering Aunt Petunia’s lessons on proper behavior, which had been ingrained into him rather painfully with the help of her favourite wooden spoon, used only for this purpose. _

_This seemed to disturb the giant._ _**''My name is Rubeus Hagrid, and I’m the keeper o’ grounds and keys at Hogwarts. I was sent by Professor Dumbledore, to make sure yeh’re all right.’’** He said proudly. Harry wasn’t happy to ask another question but had seen it as a necessity and the man (Hagrid, he reminded himself) didn’t look like he minded. ‘’ I’m sorry to ask Mr. Hagrid, but what’s Hogwarts?’’ He inquired while looking appropriately apologetic, so everyone could see that he really was sorry. **‘’WHAT’S HOGWARTS? WHAT’S HOGWARTS?!?!’’** the man roared and turned to face Vernon for the first time since he found Harry. **‘’DURSLEY!!! DON’T YEH DARE TELL ME HE DOESN’ KNOW WHO HE IS!!!’’** Then he turned away from the quickly reddening Vernon to speak to Harry while handing him a letter (which in fact looked exactly the same as the ones, which caused Uncle Vernon’s manic behaviour and their hasty escape from Privet Drive and obviously pointless travels across the country since now, two weeks after the first one arrived, Harry would read it’s content). _

_When he noticed that Harry backed to the corner he frowned even more, but also looked sad. **‘’ ‘Ere, read it. Don’ worry kiddo, I ain’ angry with yeh. C’mon, read it.’’** So Harry took the envelope of thick yellowish paper (parchment?), even though he could see that Uncle Vernon now resembled a boiled lobster by the colour of his face, broke the bright purple wax seal, and pulled out its contents – two lists of the same paper. Reading the first page three times (at least), Harry’s head was spinning. ‘’Excuse me Sir, but you must have made a mistake. Everybody knows magic isn’t real. I can’t be a wizard, I’m just Harry. And how could I have been accepted to a school, when no one enrolled me?’’ _

_‘ **’Now listen to me ‘Just ‘Arry’, ‘’whispered Hagrid with a small smile. ‘’Has anything ever happened to yeh? Anythin’ strange, that yeh couldn’ explain? Maybe when yeh were angry or afraid? Cause that’s yer magic tryin’ to protect yeh. An’ yeh have been written in the list of future students since the day yeh’ve been born. I know fer sure yer parents would've paid the whole tuition an’ evrythin’ before they died, smart folk they were.’’**_

_The giant man’s words made Harry think. He thought about his hair growing back overnight every time Aunt Petunia shaved him bald in a fit of anger (which was usually once a week) and how it never grew longer (even after he spent the whole summer hols with Mrs. Figg two years ago – Petunia told the woman they had to take care of Vernon’s ill sister, while in reality, they went for a vacation), about his wounds healing too quickly (he knew since Dudley broke his arm and had to wear a cast for two months) and scars disappearing the moment they were completely healed. He remembered the time when he tried to hide from Dudley’s gang behind a dumpster on a schoolyard and found himself on the building’s roof (he got three days without food and a whipping for that), or the time when his teacher’s hair turned blue (the man was just berating him for not finishing his assignment AGAIN)._

_He remembered Dudley’s birthday and the adventurous boa constrictor. Then he thought about everything his relatives told him about his **freakishness** and **abnormality** , which he apparently inherited from his parents. Then Harry remembered how they died and asked: ‘’ Did my parents have magic too, Mr. Hagrid? And if they did, how could they have died in a car crash?’’_

_Hearing this, Hagrid was utterly and completely shocked and turned back to the Dursleys. **‘’Car crash! Yeh told ’im that Lily and James Potter died in a car crash!?! They were heroes! How dare you!?!’’** At that moment brightly red Vernon exploded. ‘’There is no difference between getting yourself blown up and crashing your car. Your people forced the boy on us! We did our best to get the abnormality out of him, took food from our own son’s mouth, clothed him, gave him a place to sleep! He’s not going to some freaky school to learn hocus pokus from a bunch of old farts and then bring his freakishness back to our home to infect our Diddykins!!!’’ _

_Harry was quite lost and had a hard time understanding what the two men were talking about. He knew his relatives didn’t love or want him. He was in fact absolutely positive they hated him and would prefer him dead or never born. But now it seemed that his parents didn’t die the way he was told the first and last time he asked about them. That could, therefore, mean they weren’t, in fact, unemployed irresponsible alcoholics living off welfare, just like he always hoped. Apparently, the Dursleys also knew about magic and hated it with passion. Maybe Harry’s birthday wish (thought just moments before Hagrid’s arrival) of new and better life would come true!_

_Hagrid, on the other hand, was livid and had his umbrella pointed at Vernon, whose face turned a dark shade of purple by now. **‘’ ’Arry is goin’ to go to Hogwarts, the best school of magic there is, and he’s goin’** **to have the best teachers to become jus’ as great a wizard as his mum and dad were. And anyone less than half blind can see that your pig of a son is at least double than he should be.’’**_

_At that Hagrid pointed his umbrella at Dudley, who has been peaking from behind his father and making faces at the giant (thinking nobody would notice), yellow sparks came from its tip and hit the obese boy. Dudley squeaked and covered his bum with his hands. Petunia, who was standing right behind him, fainted and Harry soon understood why. As Dudley turned to find out what happened to his mother, everyone could see a twirled pigtail protruding from his trousers. Vernon paled and demanded his son be fixed immediately, while Hagrid blushed and scratched his head and Harry did his best not to laugh. Vernon kept yelling and cursing, but Hagrid didn’t listen anymore and moved closer to Harry **. ‘’Well, I guess it’s time we get goin’, don’t yeh think ‘Arry? I planned fer us to head out in the mornin’ cause of the storm an’ all, but now I think it might be better fer everyone if we go now. What do yeh say?’’** Harry was more than agreeable to the idea, but decided he liked having information beforehand and asked ‘’ Where are we going?’’ Hagrid seemed slightly surprised by the idea, but still smiled. **‘’We’re goin’ to get yer school stuff o’ course!’’**_

And so it happened that they found themselves on a rickety old boat paddling towards the coast at two o’ clock in the morning, Hagrid handling the paddles and Harry gripping his old backpack and shivering in the cold, his clothes wet from the waves. They were lucky the rainstorm ended some time ago.

After a while, Hagrid stopped paddling and spoke up, looking slightly embarrassed.  **‘’ Listen ‘Arry, I would appreciate if yeh didn’ tell anyone ‘bout what I did. Yeh see, I’m not supposed to do magic outside of Hogwarts.’’** Harry was quite surprised by this but didn’t think it polite to pry and promised to take the secret to his grave, which made Hagrid smile brightly into the night and speak again. **‘’ Since there’s no one around, I suppose it wouldn’t matter if I made the ride a bit quicker, don’t yeh think?’’** he said, lifting his pink umbrella. Harry smiled at him and agreed, hoping to get to the dry land before sunrise. So Hagrid straightened his arm and tapped the tail end of the boat behind Harry with the tip of his pink weapon. Then he sat back while the boat started moving in the desired direction on its own. **‘’When we get to the land, I’m gonna call us The Knight Bus. It’s a bus fer magic folk and goes everywhere. It’ll take us to a place where we’ll get some sleep. Yeh must be knackered. Then, in the mornin’ we’ll go shoppin’,’’** Hagrid explained.

Soon they arrived at the docks of the same small town from which Harry and the Dursleys hired their boat. The moment they stood on a dry land, Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and pointed it slightly upwards in front of himself. A few seconds later, a massive purple triple-decker hurtled in front of them, sending Harry sprawling on the ground, staring in awe, and stopping with front doors right before Hagrid.

 The door opened to reveal a boy in his late teens, with blemished skin and dressed in driver’s uniform. ‘’Welcome to Knight Bus, the emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening. The ticket is 11 sickles, for 13 you’ll get a cuppa hot chocolate and for 15 you’ll get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in the colour of your choosing,’’ he read from a card he was holding. When he finished, he looked up for the first time to see a giant of a man standing before him and a small boy getting up from the ground. He didn’t look the very least surprised.

Hagrid paid for them, using small coins from a leather pouch he pulled out of his pocket after asking Harry if he wanted the warm beverage and receiving a negative answer. He then entered the bus and Harry went quickly after him, walking past Stan and the driver, who looked to be well past the right age for retirement and wearing large thick glasses, into an open space, which was occupied by beds, some of which were taken by more or less awake people. Harry followed Hagrid to the back and sat on the closest free bed. In the same moment, the bus started again. What followed could only compare to what Harry imagined rollercoaster ride would feel like, just with several stops and less stable. By the time they stopped, Hagrid looked positively green and clammy and Harry wasn’t much better. They said goodbye to Stan and Ernie (the driver) and stepped out. In a gust of wind, the bus was gone.  

They took a moment to calm their stomachs and nerves before Hagrid explained they were in London. They then entered the pub they stood in front of, which was called The Leaky Cauldron. Inside it looked quite medieval to Harry, with its ancient wooden furniture, blackened fireplaces, and walls which seemed to have been whitewashed maybe a hundred years ago the last time. The pub was almost empty, though Harry noticed a few customers hidden in the shadows. Behind the bar stood a bald aging man, who supervised several glasses which were quietly washing in the sink.

‘’Hagrid! The usual?’’ He welcomed the larger man before he noticed Harry. **‘’No thanks, Tom’’** replied Hagrid, ‘ **’do yeh have any rooms fer the night free? I’m takin’ Harry here to the Diagon tomorrow an’ we should get to bed. Have a long day ahead of us.’’** Hagrid pulled Harry from behind himself while talking so Tom could see the boy. Tom looked down for a moment and then walked from behind the bar and towards the stairs on the other side of the room holding a metal ring with a key and a number plate no it. ‘’Only tonight?’’ he asked. **‘’Yeah, I’m sure we’ll get everything in one day,’’** replied Hagrid.

They walked to the third floor and then to the end of the hall. Once there, Tom unlocked a medium sized room with two large beds on the opposite sides of the room, each with its own bedside table and a robust wardrobe in the corner and a surprisingly spacious bathroom hidden behind the only other door in the room, which was next to one of the beds. Tom wished them good night and left. Harry waited for nothing and after only taking off his shoes and socks he dropped onto the bed, falling asleep immediately.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               


	2. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled to see how many people read this story - I would never have expected so many! Thanks, guys, I hope you stick with me! 
> 
> I've edited the chapter with the help of Grammarly. The story wasn't changed. 
> 
> I don't own anything or anyone.

CHAPTER 2 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Harry woke up to someone gently shaking his shoulder. He pulled his head from underneath the comforter and looked around. For a moment he was confused about how he got to the shabby room and why he was sleeping on a real bed until he came face to face with Hagrid. In a second everything came back.

 **‘’Mornin’ ‘Arry. I was jus’ goin’ fer breakfast an’ I wanted to know if Full English is fine with yeh.’’** The man smiled at him brightly. Harry was shocked. He never had anything other than dried toast or plain oatmeal for breakfast before. Sure he ate leftovers from his relatives’ breakfast before, but they were always soggy and/or mushy and were a rare treat as his Uncle and cousin didn’t tend to leave anything on their plates. So he grinned at the man who more and more resembled an angel in Harry’s mind and agreed happily, ready to enjoy this while it lasted (Harry wasn’t stupid. He knew even before they left the hut last night that sooner or later he was going to be sent back and suffer the consequences.). ‘’ That would be fantastic. Thank you, Mr. Hagrid.’’ He answered, remembering manners now more than ever. **‘’Yeh’re welcome ‘Arry,’’** the man said enthusiastically. **‘’ We gonna get some meat on yer bones yet, jus’ yeh wait.’’** This made Harry flush crimson and lower his face, but since he saw Hagrid meant well, he didn’t stop smiling as he watched him leave the room.

Harry stretched lazily on his bed, enjoying the feeling for a moment before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He had never slept so well in his life. His body was much less tense and achy than usual, even though he could still feel some soreness in places that were injured **exceptionally bad** at some point in his past.

Upon discovering clean towels and wrapped soaps, tubes of toothpaste and brushes meant for single use, he decided to take full advantage and took his first **hot** shower in years, only to find out it worked miraculously and left him feeling better than ever. He also cleaned his teeth while in there, if only to prolong the experience. When he finally came out, Harry felt squeaky clean and quite reluctant to put his clothes on. He dug in his backpack until he found his cleanest and least damaged clothes (dark blue long sleeved t-shirt and black trousers Dudley wore when he was eight, both of which were only four sizes too large), dressed and went back to the bathroom. There he carefully dried and rewrapped the toothbrush and paste (which still had plenty left in it) and packed them in his backpack to take back with him, as his old brush was almost two years old and barely functional.

When he was done, Harry looked around the room. _‘That won’t do,’_ he thought to himself and went around to make the beds and tidy up as well as he could without any equipment. Only after he was finished, Harry felt everything was as it should be.

A moment later Hagrid came in, pulling a cart with three covered trays, one standing larger and taller than the rest. He appeared to be surprised by the neatness of the room but didn’t say anything. **‘’Good mornin’ ‘Arry! I see yeh’re all ready for yer big day.’’** Hagrid grinned widely with an excited spark in his eyes. ‘’Good morning Mr. Hagrid! I am really looking forward to our day,’’ Harry beamed at the large man. ‘ **’ Yeh know, you can call me Hagrid, the mister really isn’t necessary. Ready to eat?’’** he asked.

Upon the boy’s nod he uncovered the two smaller trays (which were still large). ‘’WOW!’’ was the only thing Harry could say. On each tray was a plate with a cheesy omelette, bacon, sausages, tomatoes, mushrooms, beans and toast, tiny bowl with butter, larger bowl containing colourful fruit salad (strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, bananas, pineapple and what could have been some kind of melon), glass of orange juice and cutlery.

Hagrid blushed slightly. **‘’ I didn’ know what yeh like, so I asked Tom to put something from everything on there. Oh! Before I forget, leave a bit o’ space in that belly of yer. I got a surprise fer yeh after. ‘’** ‘’ This is FANTASTIC!’’ beamed Harry and tucked in. For the next 15 minutes, all that could be heard except the scrapes of cutlery on plates would be Harry’s enthusiastic moans and hums and Hagrid’s occasional chuckle. When he was finished, only a few pieces of toast were left.

Harry had never in his life eaten so much food at one meal. Actually, there were times when he would have less in a whole week as a punishment. The small boy felt pleasantly warm and full but surprised himself by thinking that he could handle a bit more. He was just going to mentally berate himself for being ungrateful and greedy when he remembered what the giant said about leaving room in his stomach. Hagrid smiled proudly at him (an expression Harry only recognized from when his relatives looked at Dudley). **‘’ Close your eyes ‘Arry, ‘’** said the giant of a man, **‘’and don’t yeh peak. I wanted to give it to yeh yesterday already, but then seeing yer family I thought it better to wait.’’** Harry did as he was told and covered his face with his hands for a good measure. He could hear plates being moved and a scratch of sorts before Hagrid took his wrists and gently pulled them away from his face.

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. On the cart was a small, obviously homemade chocolate cake, on which was in green, slightly fuzzy icing written HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY and a slim white candle was shining happily right in its centre. **‘’ I know it’s not much, b . . . ‘’** Harry couldn’t wait any longer and threw himself at his hairy angel, trying unsuccessfully to fight the tears in his eyes. ‘’ T – this is the   best -  best d – day in my - my life!!!’’ Harry cried out, hugging the man the best he could (and he thought he was doing pretty well for his first time). Hagrid immediately hugged him back, blushing profusely and Harry didn’t even care that the man was almost squeezing the life of him in his enthusiasm. After a long moment, they let go of each other, both with pink on their cheeks.   

Harry quickly wiped the tears from his face and sighed softly. ‘’I wish I had a camera! It would be so nice to make some pictures,’’ he explained at the giant´s questioning look. **‘’ Hold on a sec!’’**  Hagrid told him while rummaging through the pockets of his heavy coat. Harry was just about to tell him that it didn’t matter when the giant exclaimed **‘’HA! Never say never,’’** the man grinned brightly at Harry and pulled out from an inner pocket an ancient looking camera. ‘’Now are yeh ready to blow the candle?’’ ‘’May I have a photo first, please?’’ Asked Harry, while practically bouncing on the spot. **‘’Why o’ course yeh can!’’** the man said, nudged Harry to stand right in front of the cake and made a few steps backward until he was stopped by the wall behind him. **‘’Yeh ready?’’** Harry nodded with a smile so wide it was almost splitting his face and looked up from where he was ogling the mass of chocolate, facing the camera directly. In the same moment, he lifted his head Hagrid snapped the button and Harry was blinded by the flashlight (though he didn’t mind at least!). When his vision came back, he noticed that Hagrid’s eyes looked suspiciously wet, which got him a bit confused, but before he could ask, the giant was ready to continue.

 **‘’Now the candle!’’** he exclaimed, **‘’and don’ forget to make a wish!’’** And so Harry stepped back, lowered his head and blew the candle, wishing simply for his future to be happier and for the magical world to treat him kinder than his family.  

Hagrid took another photograph and put the camera back into his coat, but this time to the largest front pocket, Harry noticed. Then he moved closer and cut a piece for each of them. They tucked into the treat and Harry could only moan in bliss. The cake was made of moist heavy chocolate sponge (and Harry could tell real chocolate was used, not just cocoa powder) filled and iced with the most amazing whipped chocolate ganache, which by the luxurious taste was made with a high-quality bittersweet chocolate (at least 75 %). At his second bite, Harry’s taste buds exploded when he discovered fresh raspberries were hidden in the filling. The boy was in heaven.     

After they finished, Hagrid covered the leftover cake and put all the dishes back on the cart. **“Ready to go?”** he asked. Harry, who was in the loo wiping his face from the frosting, quickly finished and went back to the room. “Ready!” He replied, pulling his backpack on. Hagrid smiled at him (no one had ever smiled so much at Harry before!), put on his coat and opened the door. With a hand motion, he sent the boy out ahead and pushed the cart out.

When they got to the stairs, he left the cart in an alcove and took the cake off. Harry looked at him questioningly. **“Can’t leave it here, can we? It’s yours – I’ll have Tom wrap it up again and you’ll take it back home with yeh.”** Hagrid answered. Harry was speechless. Whole cake, just for him! He hoped he would be able to smuggle it into his cupboard, before deciding it might be safer to hide it in the garden shed. Still not knowing what to say, he just brightly smiled at the giant. By then, the odd couple arrived downstairs. The pub was bustling with people having their breakfast, waitresses taking orders and delivering them (one young woman was levitating five trays in front of her with a wand!). Harry followed Hagrid to the bar, where a few people were only having their morning tea (a man had his newspaper hanging in the air before his face and turned the pages by simply twitching a finger). They both greeted the barkeep and Hagrid handed him the cake and key. With a praise to the breakfast, they said their goodbyes, and Tom promised to have the cake ready for them when they came back.  

They went out to the backyard, which was empty except for a large rubbish can. Hagrid pulled Harry to the side, looked him in the eyes and after a moment of thinking he went down on one knee and quietly explained how it really was with Harry’s parents, that he – Harry was famous among wizards all over the world, about Voldemort and the curse on one has ever survived before.  

Harry was befuddled. On one hand, he was happy (more like ecstatic), that his parents were good people and that they didn’t die by their own fault, on the other hand, he was confused about his supposed fame. Harry has never understood the concept of celebrity worship, even though Aunt Petunia once tried to explain it to him on one of her good days (he asked about the people in her magazines, why were they so important). He firmly believed people should be praised for doing important things like science or medicine or helping others, not because they can sing nice or kick a ball. So when Hagrid told him he was seen as a hero for something that happened when he was a toddler, Harry knew it would only mean unwanted attention. And attention usually meant trouble.

Surprisingly Harry realized he wasn’t sad about his parents. They didn’t suffer, which was something that always bothered him when he imagined the car crash, and the man who killed them was gone. Hagrid told him some people believed Voldemort didn’t really die, but it didn’t make any sense to him, so he let it go for now.

Hagrid was a bit taken aback by Harry’s reaction but thought the boy was just mature for his age and was glad there were no tears. Then, finally, it was time to take Harry back to his world, and to the Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I practically skipped the part where Hagrid tells Harry about Voldemort and the war and such, but I felt that it was repeated a million times in this type of fic and it seemed like a waste of time, when I would more or less write the same as the J.K.R. More will hopefully come in a week, if not please be patient with me, I'm just starting exams at school and this is my form of procrastination.


End file.
